A Method to Cure Sickness
by MintyFlake
Summary: Juubei is sick. Kazuki found a new and interesting method to cure him. Please review. Thank you!


**A Method to Cure Sickness**

* * *

_A/N: This story is specially dedicated to a special friend and all my faithful reviewers who never abandoned me regarless how badly I wrote. Hope you all enjoy reading!_

* * *

"Cough… Cough…" 

Juubei hates being sick. He felt so useless and unable to do anything.

"Juubei! Are you awake?"

Kazuki went into the bedroom and walked towards Juubei was lying on the bed.

"Feeling better?"

" … I ..."

Juubei tried to reply to Kazuki's question however he could hardly form the words and his throat hurt like crazy.

Kazuki stared at Juubei for a moment and placed his hand on Juubei's forehead.

"Hmm… still feverish. I had cooked some porridge for you. I will bring it in. Are you able to sit up on your own?"

Juubei tried to sit up however he was unable to gather the strength to do it. Seeing that, Kazuki helped him up, making sure he was comfortable before he carried in a tray of food for Juubei.

Instead of lacing the tray in front of Juubei, which Juubei expected him to do so; Kazuki placed the tray on the desk and brought the bowl of good smelling food; presumed by Juubei since he can hardly breathe through his nose.

"Juubei, open your mouth?"

Juubei was taken back by Kazuki's action but he managed to recover himself. Shaking his head and moving his hands, which felt as if two heavy stones were attached to it, Juubei tried to grab the bowl from Kazuki in order to feed himself. He was already turning red when Kazuki wanted to feed him. He will die of embarrassment if Kazuki did feed him.

"Nah. You are not going to get this bowl out of my hands. Come on Juubei, open your mouth. Say AH..."

Juubei continued to shake his head, which made that headache caused by the fever ache him more. Kazuki knew how stubborn Juubei can be. However, he can be more stubborn than him. And Kazuki knew that Juubei will give up and listen to him when he sensed that he is angry with him.

Thus, Kazuki stopped smiling and gave Juubei a look that showed his unhappiness. Juubei knew he had no choice but to give in. Kazuki chuckled and smiled when Juubei finally willing (or unwillingly) opened his mouth for Kazuki to feed him.

While Kazuki was feeding Juubei, he smiled and chuckled to himself which confused Juubei.

"Juubei, do you remember when we were young, whenever I fell sick. No one can manage to persuade me to take anything. Only you are able to. There was one time when I totally refused; you even threatened me with your needles. I was so scared that I gave in to you."

Juubei smiled, remembering those good memories.

After the meal was cleared up, Kazuki brought Juubei the medication prescribed by the doctor and supervised Juubei to make sure he swallowed every single pill.

Juubei had settled himself comfortably in the bed when Kazuki came back to the room. He gave a gesture to let Kazuki knew he wanted him closer. When Kazuki approached, Juubei grabbed him and pulled him into his arms.

"… Juubei… what are you doing?"

"… Sleep… "

"Sleep? By holding me?"

Juubei nodded his head as a reply to Kazuki's question.

Kazuki smiled and made himself comfortable in Juubei's hug. After awhile, Kazuki looked up at Juubei with a mischievous smile.

"Juubei, you want to make yourself better?"

Juubei nodded as reply.

"Ginji taught me a method that he used on Midou when he was sick the other time. You want to give it a try?"

Suddenly, Juubei had a bad feeling about that. However, before he could reply, Kazuki had already started the method… …

* * *

Kazuki leaned down and planted soft kisses on Juubei's lips followed by his neck and making his way slowly down Juubei's body. It was ticklish at first, after awhile, Juubei's body felt frustrated. With all the strength he managed, he pulled Kazuki up and turned himself over to lock Kazuki underneath him. 

"… You… ask for it."

Juubei kissed passionately and moved his hands slowly down Kazuki's curves. He knew exactly all Kazuki's sensitive areas. He made up his mind that it would be a long night for them, especially Kazuki. This will teach him never provoke a man, especially a man who was sick but have raging needs.

* * *

The next morning, when Juubei, woke up, he felt his fever gone and his throat had stopped hurting. He could even breathe freely with his nose. 

He was very happy and surprised that the method did work. Looking down at the person sleeping so peacefully next to him, Juubei pulled him closer.

Juubei cuddled Kazuki into his arms and, played with his long hair, combing them by using his hands. However, he felt something was not right. Kazuki felt warmer than usual.

Before he could wonder further, Kazuki stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"… Juubei… I think… I'm down with a fever… "


End file.
